ME!
ME! is a song by American singer Taylor Swift. It features vocals from the lead singer of Panic! At The Disco, Brendon Urie. Lyrics I promise that you'll never find another like me I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) 'Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Hey, kids! Spelling is fun! Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" I promise that you'll never find another like [Chorus: Both, Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie] Me-e-e (Yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (And I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (Baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Oh) You're the only one of you (Oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Why It Sucks # Laughably bad lyrics that sound like it was made for a Children's movie, especially the infamous line "Spelling is fun". Another bad line was "You can't spell awesome without me". # Awful and very annoying chorus that is mostly made of onomatopoeias. # The song is so unoriginal and uncreative to the point that it sounds like a parody of pop music. # The song got a 34/100 on Album On The Year. # The production is awfully unoriginal and overproduced. # It's overplayed. Redeeming Qualities # The music video was well edited # Brendon Urie's vocals are as usual, very well done. # The album version from Lover is better and they removed the “spelling is fun” line. Music Video Taylor Swift - ME! (feat. Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco) Category:Annoying Songs Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:Brendon Urie songs Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2019 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists